


delicate

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 7 [15]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Shaw doesn't like the bruises left on Root by Samaritan agents, so she leaves some of her own.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swansecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansecrets/gifts).



When Root reaches into a cage above her head to pull out a Glock, the sleeves of her shirt pull up, revealing pale skin bruised in the shape of a large hand print encircling her forearm just above her wrist. When Root moves to tuck the gun into the waistband of her pants, Shaw grabs her arm exactly over the handprint, causing the hacker to hiss and yank her arm away.

“And where did that come from?” Shaw asks.

“Big guy from Samaritan. Nothing I can't handle, Sameen,” Root says sweetly. “But I'd much rather show off the marks you put on my body, but you're always so careful, like I'm _delicate_.”

With each word she speaks, Root is pushing Shaw further back, until her thighs hit the steel table. Root uses Shaw's surprise to grab her throat and slam her back onto the table, climbing on top of her in one swift movement. Root hisses into her ear, “I'm _not_ delicate.”

Shaw grabs Root's hips and shoves her onto the floor, coming down on top of the woman, pinning both her wrists above her head. She bites into Root's shoulder hard, the taste of blood blossoming on her tongue. She licks the wound before moving to kiss Root, grabbing a fistful of her brunette hair. She pulls back and whispers in Root's ear with a faux innocent voice, “Then I _promise_ you won't walk right tomorrow and you'll get to explain to the boys what happened.”

Root groaned.

 


End file.
